


Необязательно

by innokentya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О некоторых секретах наших любимых, бывает, знать совершенно необязательно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Необязательно

Дерек никогда не расскажет Стайлзу, какую роль в его жизни играет Эрика. Они ни за что не посмеет сознаться Стилински в том, что, по сути, изменяет своей половине. Дереку сложно признаться в тех чувствах, которые он испытывает, когда мисс Рейес отчаянно сжимает его плечи своими тонкими пальцами с неизменно остриженными под корень, но по жизни выкрашенными в адски ярко-красный цвет ногтями. Мужчина просто не сможет объяснить собственный дикий восторг в момент, когда девушка властно направляет голову альфы между своих стройных ножек. Весь спектр охватывающих Дерека эмоций в минуты соития с Эрикой… Это больше, чем просто секс. Это необыкновенный взлет, падение и смерть одновременно. И только после Эрики Дерек чувствует себя заново рожденным. Но об этом Стайлзу знать не обязательно.

Стайлз никогда не расскажет Дереку, какую роль в его жизни играет Эрика. Слишком постыдно юноша будет себя чувствовать, вспоминая белые капли своей спермы на безупречной коже лица девушки-оборотня. Стилински скорее покраснеет как помидор и лопнет от смущения и перенапряжения, чем будет вытаскивать на свет божий все грязные вещи, что они вытворяли с мисс Рейес. Сыну шерифа никогда доселе не могло прийти в голову, что его, переодетого в короткое вечернего платье и перепачканного в красную помаду, будет трахать страпоном бывшая эпилептичка. Да, игрища с Эрикой были первоклассными, а фантазия девушки – превосходной. Не смотря на измену постоянному партнеру, Стайлз с помощью юной беты часто получал необходимую разрядку вперемешку с небывалым скачком настроения вверх. Но об этом Дереку знать не обязательно.

Эрика никогда никому не расскажет, какую роль играет в стае Хейла. Бог вас упаси произнести при ней слово «шлюха»: рискуете быть освежеванным заживо и лишиться головы. На самом деле, за довольно таки привлекательной шкуркой развратной девицы скрывается неизведанные глубины человеческих эмоций. Вы можете сейчас сказать, что Эрика – попросту единственная волчица в стае, ей когда-то придется понести и позволить увидеть белый свет чистокровному оборотню, поэтому она и трахается со всеми своими любимыми (о да, поверьте, она каждого из своих избранников действительно любит) волками, подыскивая лучшего самца. Как же вы ошибетесь в этом случае! Может, ебясь с Дереком и Стайлзом, она пытается подвинуть последнего со второго места в стае? Нет. Все намного глубже. 

Эрика не просто занимается сексом со своими любовниками, она в процессе соития вытягивает из оборотней злобу, боль, ненависть и прочие негативные эмоции, скапливая их в собственном организме. Мисс Рейес – своего рода шкатулка Пандоры, которую в реальной жизни либо вообще не нужно трогать, либо, если хочется открыть и заглянуть внутрь души, то проделывать подобное с огромной осторожностью; рискуете выпустить страшных демонов наружу. Девушка собирает всю злость отдельных членов стаи, а после, войдя в свой бета-режим, вымещает чувства на какой-то зверюшке. Правда, в такие моменты она хреново себя контролирует, поэтому однажды подобное тоже когда-то имело последствия: её, голую, полусвязанную, перепачканную в крови молодого дикого кабана жестко выебал Дерек, ибо она имела неосторожность ослушаться альфу. Но не то, чтобы она особо жаловалась на тот случай… 

Все равно, несмотря на некоторые минусы своего положения в стае, девица отчаянно любит свое волчье естество. Да, большинство вокруг считают Эрику продажной девкой, но ей всегда было достаточно только собственных знаний о себе. Рейес холит и лелеет свой дар, гордится возможностью помочь стае и абсолютно не собирается тратить драгоценное внимание на грязные сплетни. В последнее время она ходит вокруг МакКолла, присматриваясь к его эмоциональному фону и одновременно наслаждаясь жаркими, похотливыми, раздевающими её догола взглядами… Да, пожалуй Скотту стоит помочь сбросить напряжение. Но… но об этом еще кому-то знать не обязательно.


End file.
